


Good Girl

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars, F/F, Harry/Draco side pairing, Praise Kink, femmeslash, just a bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, gods, you’re such a… such a good girl,” Ginny said. And almost as if it had a life of its own, her hand flew up, swung down, and met Pansy’s round arse cheek with a loud smack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

Oh, gods, Pansy knew just what to do with her mouth. Making her way back up Ginny’s body, she kissed her belly, the place where her ribs jutted out, the baby-soft skin just under her armpit, before attaching her plump lips to Ginny’s neck. Ginny groaned.

“Oh, gods, you’re such a… such a good girl,” Ginny said. And almost as if it had a life of its own, her hand flew up, swung down, and met Pansy’s round arse cheek with a loud smack. Lips detached from neck, Pansy straightened up (full breasts overflowing from her lacy green bra, just mocking Ginny with their touchable-ness), and sat back on her heels.

“Good girl?” She burst out laughing.

* * *

Pansy wasn’t going to let it go. Ginny could tell by the look in her eye: a deadly combination of smug, cheeky, saucy, impish, and, perhaps most worrisome, _eager_. And she kept licking her lips, which was never good. Scratch that, it wasn’t good in _this_ situation. They were at The Bitter End with Harry and Draco, and Ginny just knew that Pansy was itching to embarrass her. She should never have agreed to pub night so soon after The Incident.

Pansy slid her hand to Ginny’s thigh, squeezed.

“Babe, won’t you go get me another drink? I’ve been such a… good girl.”

Ginny could feel her blush starting.

“It’s my round,” said Harry, otherwise known as The Oblivious Idiot. “I’ll go.”

Oh, gods, he was going to abandon her to Pansy and Draco. She’d never be able to leave the house again after they got through with her.

She started to stand up. “I don’t mind.”

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. “I got it, Gin.”

Ginny watched Harry walk away with a sense of dread. Draco watched him walk away with a lascivious look on his face. Pansy watched Ginny with a smirk.

Draco’s gaze shifted back to the table, and the expression on his face turned calculating.

“Something’s going on between the two of you.”

“What? Don’t be silly! Nothing’s going on.”

“I’m never _silly_.”

“Neither am I,” said Pansy. “But I _am_ good.”

“Gods, Pansy. If you don’t shut up right now, I’m never fucking you again.”

“As if you could holdout for even a single night. Besides, we both know how much you like to punish me when I’m—”

Ginny’s hand flew to cover Pansy’s mouth. The bint had the nerve to lick her palm, but she rolled her eyes and nodded her head in concession. Draco looked disappointed, and went back to ogling Harry’s arse.

Ginny leant in close to Pansy’s ear, kissed her once, and then said in a whisper, “That’s a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. A reader requested Ginny/Pansy and that I use the "phrase 'good girl' both somehow sexually and then in public, causing blushing."
> 
> I borrowed the name of the pub that they go to from sdk’s fic “[Pub Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829554?view_adult=true)." It's a Harry/Draco story with a side pairing of Pansy/Ginny. Check it out!


End file.
